Currently, due to development of electronic communication industry, mobile communication terminals performing wireless communication, such as cellular phones, electronic notebooks, and personal digital assistants (PDA), become daily necessity of contemporary society and become quickly changed significant means for delivering information.
Recently, to overcome a shadow region difficult to receive electric waves, small base stations are constructed. Such small base stations allow traffics to be safely held and allow more and more enhanced home network services and convergence services.
Generally, a small base station uses a monopole antenna. The monopole antenna needs a ground body for grounding one end of a feeding point. FIGS. 1 and 2 are configuration views illustrating general small base stations 10 and 20.
Referring to FIG. 1, the small base station 10 includes a main board 11 for processing wireless signals via antennas, a ground plate 12 disposed above the main board 11, a plurality of antennas 131, 132, and 133 grounding the ground plate 12 at one ends thereof, and a plurality of cables 1311, 1321, and 1331 electrically connecting the antennas 131, 132, and 133 with the main board 11. The main board 11, the ground plate 12, the antennas 131, 132, and 133, and the cables 1311, 1321, and 1331 are contained in a housing 1 forming an external shape. The cables 1311, 1321, and 1331 surround a top and one side of the ground plate 12 and are extend to the main board 11. The cables 1311, 1321, and 1331 disposed as described above are a cause of deteriorating the antennas 131, 132, and 133. To prevent deterioration of the antennas, ferrite cores 1312, 1322, and 1332 are installed on the cables 1311, 1321, and 1331, respectively. However, since the ferrite cores 1312, 1322, and 1332 are installed in a limited space of the housing 1, it is difficult to arrange the plurality of antennas 131, 132, and 133 and costs of the ferrite cores 1312, 1322, and 1332 are additionally added.
Referring to FIG. 2, the small base station 20 includes a main board 21 for processing wireless signals via antennas, a ground plate 22 disposed above the main board 21, a plurality of antennas 231, 232, and 233 grounded to the ground plate 22 at one ends thereof, and a plurality of cables 2311, 2321, and 2331 electrically connecting the antennas 231, 232, and 233 with the main board 21. The main board 21, the ground plate 22, the antennas 231, 232, and 233, and the cables 2311, 2321, and 2331 are contained in a housing 2 forming an external shape. The cables 2311, 2321, and 2331 are extended from a bottom of the ground plate 22 and are partially disposed between the main board 21 and the ground plate 22. Accordingly, a space between the main board 21 and the ground plate 22 is necessary for disposing the cables 2311, 2321, and 2331. Also, a size of the small base station 20 may increase.